


Dos

by oh2hell



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos

**Author's Note:**

> I put none on everything on purpose, haha.  
> I'm so sorry this is absolute shit don't read it please. I just had to get it out there and maybe I'll fix it later.

"Dean Winchester is saved!"

The voice was proud. The voice was joyful. The voice was unrecognizable. 

Every angel, wether they were listening for the call or not, heard. If they could be seen, the image of thousands of winged beings facing the same way, faces upturned, with expressions of pure, unexplainable joy bursting across their features would be a curious one indeed. They were somber, they were bleak, they were hidden. But that one moment, that one day, they were nothing but the light they were created from. Dean Winchester was saved.


End file.
